A Filha do Meu Padrinho
by Jady Black
Summary: A história de Harry Potter um pouco diferente, com novos amores e novos mistérios.  Harry namora da filha de Sirius e é melhor amigo do outro filho de seu padrinho. Sirius e Remo vivem um grande amor secreto.
1. Ele fugiu ?

- Douglas onde está sua irmã tenho novidades para contar a vocês !

- Novidades? Que novidades, pai ?

- Calma, só irei falar quando Drycka estiver aqui. – disse Remo rindo

- Cheguei ! E que novidades são essas papai ? – falou uma menina morena que vinha da cozinha com uma edição do Profeta Diário na mão.

- Acabei de voltar de Hogwarts, estava em uma entrevista com Dumbledore e vocês não vão acreditar, o cargo de DCAT é meu ! Sou o novo professor de Defesa Contra a Artes das Trevas – falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Nossa, parabéns ! Sabia que você ia conseguir – disse Drycka o abraçando.

- É agora você é meu novo professor, parabéns Remo – disse Douglas também o abraçando

- Obrigado crianças nem acredito que consegui um emprego, Dumbledore foi realmente muito gênero em me aceitar como professor.

- A que isso você é um ótimo professor Remo, me lembro muito bem das aulas que você me dava em Harvart – disse Dryh – E alias eu também tenho novidades – continuou ela sacudindo o jornal que continuava em sua mão

- O que é ? – perguntou Douglas curioso.

- Ouça, Sirius Black fugiu de Azkaban, os dementadores não sabem como o prisioneiro escapou – leu ela sorrindo. – Isso não é demais ? Papai fugiu de Azkaban !

- Serio ele fugiu ? Não acredito.- disse Douglas puxando o jornal da irmã para conferir.- Incrível, papai está livre agora !

Remo estava pálido, mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, Sirius havia fugido de Azkaban, mas como ?

- Ele fugiu não consigo acreditar nisso. - Remo parecia que ainda estava absorvendo a noticia.

- Ora papai, não fique assim, isso não é o fim do mundo, admita você gostou da noticia – disse Drycka tentando tranquilizá-lo .

- Não é o fim do mundo ? Drycka você sabe tudo o que ele fez, e ainda vem me dizer que ter um assassino como ele por ai não é o fim do mundo.

- Você quis dizer de tudo o que ele foi acusado , não é ? Eu tenho certeza de que ele é inocente. – falou Douglas defendendo o pai.

- Eu não vou mais discutir isso com vocês, eu... eu vou descansar um pouco estou cansado – dizendo isso Remo se retirou para seu quarto.

- Você acha que ele realmente matou todas aquelas pessoas ? – perguntou Douglas a irmã.

- Não, acho que não. Poxa Douglas, depois de tudo que Remo nos contou sobre ele e de como ele era amigo de James Potter é difícil de acreditar ele tenha feito tufo isso. – falou Drycka com uma expressão triste no rosto. – A gente sempre quis tanto conhecê-lo e agora temos a oportunidade.

- É você tem razão não da para acreditar que ele tenha traído os Potter.

Depois disso ainda ficaram mais algumas horas sentados na sala conversando e pensando no que dizer a Sirius Black quando o conhecessem.

- Já está tarde vamos dormir! Amanhã você pode dormir até tarde mas eu tenho que acordar cedo. – disse Drycka bocejando.

Douglas apenas concordou com a cabeça, e se dirigiram para seu respectivos quartos. A casa não era muito grande, pelo contrario, era até pequena demais para três pessoas morarem lá. Tinha seis cômodos, a sala com um sofá, uma lareira, uma prateleira com vários livros e uma porta que dava para um pequeno corredor com quatro portas, duas a esquerda, que eram os quartos de Drycka e Douglas, uma a direita, que era o quarto de Remo e no fim do corredor a porta do banheiro. Na cozinha tinha apenas uma mesa, o fogão, que era raramente utilizado, uma geladeira e um microondas, o único objeto trouxa que tinha na casa, já que nenhum dos três moradores sabia cozinhar, restando apenas a opção de comprarem comida trouxa congelada para fazer no microondas.

No dia seguinte Remo acordou cedo, tivera um sonho estranho em que Drycka chegava e dizia que Sirius Black havia fugido de Azkaban. Depois de tomar seu banho passou no quarto das crianças para ver se já tinham acordado, Drycka já tinha saído e Douglas, bom Douglas e nem se cansou em olhar tinha certeza de que o garoto ainda estava dormindo, se deixasse ele só se levantaria para comer e voltaria para a cama. Estava tomando o café que Dryh tinha deixado pronto quando Douglas apareceu na cozinha.

- O que houve ? Você está doente? – perguntou Remo serio.

-Eu não porque ? – disse o menino espantado

- Ué você acordou cedo pensei que tivesse passado mal – disse brincando

- HAHA, como você é engraçado, papai.

- É eu sei, e já falei para você e sua irmã pararem de me chamar de pai. Mas porque você acordou cedo ?

- Mas nós consideramos você um pai, o que você quer que eu faça? Combinei com Harry de encontrá-lo em Londres hoje.

- Hum, você vai como ?

- De ônibus, por isso tive que acordar cedo, demora para chegar lá.

- Está indo agora ?

- Sim, tchau Remo e volto lá por umas sete horas.

- Tá, até mais Doug.

Remo ficou mais algum tempo desfrutando seu café da manhã, então resolveu ir se deitar já que não tinha nada para fazer e não tinha ninguém em casa e estava ficando muito cansado com a proximidade da lua cheia. Ficou por algum tempo deitado até que ouviu barulho de porta batendo vindo da sala. Douglas chegaria só mais tarde e Drycka a essa hora estava na aula então isso só podia significar que um estranho tinha entrado em sua casa. Remo se levantou rapidamente e seguiu silenciosamente até a sala com a varinha em punho. Foi ai que o viu um homem com vestes surradas e cabelos cumpridos e extremamente sujos de costas para ele. Assim que entrou na sala o homem se virou. Era Sirius Black.


	2. Sirius ?

Durante alguns segundos Remo e Black ficaram se encarando, até que Remo tomou coragem para falar:

- O-o que você está fazendo aqui ? Você não tinha nada que ter vindo até aqui se alguém te ver vai meter eu e as crianças em confusão. – disse ele nervoso.

- Calma Remo, tomei cuidado para ninguém me ver. E vim aqui apenas para ver meus filhos e lhe agradecer por ter cuidado deles. – falou Black

- Eles não estão, Drycka está estudando e Douglas foi para Londres.

- Estudando ? Como assim estudando? Achei que Hogwarts já estivesse de férias. – disse Sirius confuso.

- E está, mas Drycka não estuda lá, ela ganhou uma bolsa para estudar em Harvard. –explicou ele. –Agora é melhor você ir, Sirius.

- Não, eu vou esperá-los, Remo. Se você não me quer e não acredita em mim eu não posso fazer nada, mas faz 12 anos que eu não vejo meus filhos. –disse Black já se alterando.

- Eu não quero você ? Eu não acredito em você? Ora, mas é claro eu não te quero em minha casa, você traiu James e Lilian, matou o Peter e mais 12 trouxas e ainda quer que eu acredite em você? Ah, faça-me o favor, Sirius.

- Eu não matei ninguém, nem trai James e Lily. Eu vou provar minha inocência você vai ver. Remo, eu te amava, eu...eu ainda te amo, não suporto viver sem você. – Sirius já estava quase chorando, não podia perder Remo, ele, seus filhos e Harry eram tudo para ele.

- Eu também te amava, Sirius. Mas o que você fez não tem perdão. – uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Sirius se aproximou dele e secou a lágrima que descia pelo seu rosto com o polegar e o puxou para um abraço, não podia suportar Remo tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Remo mesmo relutante cedeu ao abraço, ele ainda amava Sirius, ele foi e ainda é seu único e grande amor. Ficaram um tempo abraçados se lembrando dos momentos que passaram juntos, até que Remo lhe deu um leve empurrão em seu peito.

-É melhor você ir agora.

- Mas...- protestou Sirius.

- Não, vá, é melhor assim, por favor, Sirius vá e me deixe em paz. – disse Remo, mesmo ele querendo o contrario do que estava dizendo.

- Poxa, Moony, eu quero ver meus filhos e quero ficar com você. – Sirius continuou protestando mas Remo continuava firme em sua decisão.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME IMPEDIR DE VER MEUS FILHOS.

- Não grite! E eu não estou impedindo, mas como você viu eles não estão aqui.

- Então eu espero. Não tenho pressa.

- Essa casa é minha e eu quero que você vá embora. – dizer aquilo o estava corroendo por dentro, mas era necessário.

- Esta bem, eu vou. Não quero brigar com você. – dizendo isso Sirius deu um passo a frente para beijá-lo, Remo percebendo sua intenção se afastou fazendo o avanço de Sirius em vão.

- Tá, estou indo. – Sirius se virou indo em direção a porta e então se transformou em um enorme cão preto, chegando a porta olhou para trás, dando uma última olhada em Remo e saiu correndo pela floresta que ficava a alguns metros da casa.

Remo ficou parado onde estava, a visita de Sirius tinha o afetado profundamente.

Depois de uma semana daquele episódio, Harry havia saído da casa dos tios e agora estava no Caldeirão Furado ele tinha combinado com Drycka e Douglas deles passarem o resto das férias com ele no bar-hospedagem.

Naquela manhã Harry tinha acordado cedo para encontrar os amigos na Forean Fortescue, como o combinado. Ele estava sentado em uma mesa quando Douglas chegou com uma mochila nas costas.

- E ai, cara. Tudo bem?

- Oi, Doug. Tudo sim. Cadê a Dryh ? – perguntou ele olhando por cima do ombro do amigo.

- Tá em casa, ela queria falar com Remo e pegar alguma coisa antes de vir. – explicou Douglas

- Hum, to com saudade dela. – disse Harry com uma expressão meio triste.

- Oi , papai

- Oi, Dryh. Pensei que você tivesse ido ficar com Harry. –disse Remo se levantando do sofá.

- Não, eu vou mais tarde.

- Hum, bom eu vou sair tenho que comprar algumas coisas antes das aulas começarem.- disse Remo pegando sua carteira que estava em cima da mesa e se dirigindo até a porta.

- Tá, tchau, Remo. Te vejo semana que vem.

Drycka foi até seu quarto para pegar algumas coisas para passar as férias com Harry. Depois de tudo arrumado foi para a cozinha, estava morrendo de fome, quando se sentou à mesa ouviu alguém falar com ela.

- Oi, Drycka. – era uma voz masculina que ela achava nunca ter ouvido antes. Então, virou-se rapidamente para ver quem falava com ela e levou um choque. Ficou de boca aberta olhando para o homem na sua frente.

- Pa-pai? – gaguejou ela.

- Sim, seu eu minha filha. – respondeu ele sorridente

Drycka se jogou nos braços do homem em sua frente, chorando. Era seu pai, ela sempre sonhara com aquele momento, com o dia que conheceria seu pai.

- Senti tanto a sua falta, querida, você nem imagina o quanto. – afastou-se dela para poder ver o seu rosto

- Eu também senti a sua falta, sempre quis conhecer você. – agora ela já tinha parado de chorar e estava sorrindo.

- Onde está seu irmão?

- Tá com o Harry, no Beco Diagonal, eu estava indo para lá agora. – disse Drycka

- Hum, eu estou atrapalhando você? Quer que eu vá embora? – perguntou ele ansioso, não queria ir embora.

- NÃO! Quero dizer, não precisa, depois eu vou ou amanhã, sei lá, não importa, quero ficar com você. – falou essa última bem baixinho.

Sirius sorriu.

- Eu tive aqui semana passada, vocês não estavam. Falei só com Remo.- disse Sirius.

- Mas ele não me disse nada de você ter vindo aqui. – falou ela confusa.

- Ele não diria.

- Porque não?

- Ele não queria que eu visse vocês, acho. Disse que se alguém me visse aqui colocaria vocês em problemas. Mas ele tem razão, tenho que ser cuidadoso e não deixar ninguém me ver seria muito arriscado.

- Eu não acredito que ele disse isso, vou conversar com ele quando chegar. E ora, quem iria ver você? A final nós moramos no meio do mato, não é mesmo? – Dryh estava indignada com a reação de Remo.

- Os aurores podem estar vigiando a casa. Bom, mas isso não importa agora.- Drycka sorriu

- Hum, Remo falou que foi sua a culpa os Potter terem morrido. – Sirius ficou sério ao ouvir aquilo.

- Bom...é ele tem razão, foi minha culpa. – Drycka ficou chocada com o que ele disse não podia acreditar ela sempre havia o defendido.

Sirius ao ver a reação dela foi logo explicando:

- Não é isso que você está imaginando, eu não os trai.

- O que? Como assim? Você acabou de disser que a culpa foi sua. – estava confusa.

- A culpa sim foi minha, mas não porque eu os trai e sim porque confiei na pessoa errada.-explicou Sirius.

- Como assim, confiou na pessoa errada?

- Peter Pettigrew. Era pra mim ser o fiel do segredo deles, mas achei que Voldemort nunca desconfiaria de Peter e sim de mim. Eu errei, fiz James confiar o segredo a ele não a mim e acabei os condenando a morte. – Sirius baixou a cabeça, estava muito envergonhado de tudo que tinha feito.- Quando descobri que eles tinham morrido fiquei transtornado, deixei você e Douglas com Remo e fui atrás de Pettigrew, o segui até uma rua trouxa quando consegui o encurralar ele explodiu a rua matando todos aqueles trouxas, quando os aurores chegaram ele cortou o próprio dedo para em incriminar e fugiu transformando-se em um rato. A única coisa que eles viram foi um homem rindo feito louco com a varinha na mão, uma rua completamente destruído e cheia de corpos no chão e um dedo.- ele levantou a cabeça para encará-la.

- Você não teve culpa, papai. Só achou que estava fazendo a coisa certa para protegê-los.

- É mas no final deu tudo errado, eles morreram e eu passei 12 anos em Azkaban.

- Mas agora você está livre, não é mesmo? – falou tentando animá-lo

- Não exatamente, só estarei livre quando pegar Pettigrew e provar minha inocência. Foi para isso que eu fugi, para cometer o crime pelo qual eu fui preso.- Dryh iu um brilho estranho passar por seus olhos.

- Vo-você não pode fazer isso! Se o fizer, nunca mais sai de Azkaban. – ela não queria ficar sem ele de novo.

- Não vamos tocar nesse assunto. – Sirius não queria contrariá-la

- Tá, mas como você fugiu de lá? – ela estava curiosa para saber aquilo, ninguém nunca havia conseguido sem uma ajuda de fora.

- Eu sou animago, e os dementadores não sentem a presença dos animais como a dos humanos. Eu não sei exatamente como mas, quando um dos guardas foi levar a comida eu sai pela porta que tina ficado aberta, vim nadando até o continente em forma de cão. – explicou ele.

- Você é animago? Mas como o Ministério não sabe disso? Você não tem nenhum registro lá. – quando ela havia se transformado em animaga escondido ela deu uma olhada em todos os animagos registrados na Europa e o nome de seu pai nem de Pettigrew estavam lá.

- Me transformei em animago ilegalmente, junto com James e Peter para acompanhar Remo em suas transformações.

- Hum, legal. Que animal o pai do Harry era? – perguntou Drycka curiosa como sempre.

- Um veado. – disse Sirius com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Dryh riu também.

Eles ficaram em silencio por um tempo.

- Porque você não quis estudar em Hogwarts? – ele estava louco para perguntar aquilo.

- Harvart é melhor que Hogwarts, sabe. Lá tem o Conmerlyo Kenderix, um dos melhores treinador de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas do Mundo. E em Harvart eu pode começar a estudar com 10 anos, só precisei fazer um teste de conhecimentos, só os melhores entram lá.

- Mas Hogwarts também é uma boa escola. - disse ele.

- Eu sei que é, nunca disse o contrario, mas eu prefiro Harvart. Eu posso fazer aulas avanças de todas as matérias lá. Conmerlyo me dá aulas particulares de DCAT. – explicou Drycka, não tinha ninguém que a fizesse mudar de idéia quanto a Harvart.

- Bom, você quem sabe. Mas como você faz para ir até lá todos os dias? Não tem como usar pó de Flú para ir tão longe assim.

- Conmerlyo é amigo do Diretor de Harvart e de Dumbledore, eles fizeram meio que uma chave de portal para mim, só que essa é diferente das comuns, você pode usar quantas vezes quiser para ir onde quiser, só não dá para ir onde tem proteção é claro.

- Legal, nunca tinha ouvido falar disso. O Ministério sabe da existência dessa chave de portal? – perguntou Sirius se lembrando que eram uma encrenca conseguir sair do país com um chave de portal.

- Não, é claro que não, se soubesse nunca me deixariam usar. Isso é uma invenção de Dumbledore e Conmerlyo.

- Está ficando tarde.- disse o pai da menina olhando pela janela. – Já vai ficar noite.

- Droga, disse pro Harry e Doug que chegaria lá antes de anoitecer. – falou ela também olhando a janela.

- Então vá logo. É perigoso andar essa hora na rua.

- Mas eu queria ficar com você. – disse fazendo beicinho.

- Eu também queria, mas se você combinou com eles é melhor ir, eles podem ficar preocupados. – disse levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado. Drycka também se levantou e abraçou seu pai.

- Eu te amo, papai.

- Eu também, minha filha. – disse soltando-se delicadamente dela. – Dryh não fala nada de mim para o Harry, ok? Ele não sabe a verdade e nem que eu sou seu pai e de Douglas ou sabe?

- Não, nós nunca contamos. Remo sempre disse para nós não falar.

- Então deixe assim, eu mesmo quero explicar tudo a ele. Só fale para seu irmão que eu estive aqui, a mais ninguém.

- Tá, pode deixar, não irei contar a ninguém. – deu mais um abraço em Sirius e se dirigiu a porta.

- Dryh ! – chamou Sirius. – Diga a seu irmão que eu amo ele. – ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Papai, nós iremos nos ver de novo, você não vai sumir, né? – perguntou ela receosa.

- É claro que vamos. Mas primeiro eu tenho coisas a resolver.

- Tchau, pai. – disse se virando e foi embora.

* * *

Mais um capítulo ai gente e deixem reviews , please!

E obrigado a Bet97 espero que você continue lendo e gostando da minha primeira fic *-*


	3. Eu te amo, Dryh

Quando Drycka chegou no Caldeirão Furado logo viu Harry e seu irmão jantando em uma mesa em um canto, ela estava se aproximando quando:

- DRYH ! - gritou Harry assim que a viu. Ela apenas sorriu e continuou a caminhar até eles.

- Oi, Harry! - disse assim que chegou. - E ai Doug. - Douglas apenas balançou a cabeça. E Harry que havia se levantado quando ela chegou agora estava a abraçando fortemente.

- Eu estava com saudade de você. - disse Harry quando a soltou. - Achei que fosse chegar mais cedo.

- Eu também estava com saudades. - disse ela com um sorriso no rosto. - Eu tive uns probleminhas em casa, por isso não cheguei antes. Não foi nada de mais. - se apressou em dizer quando viu o olhar interrogativo dos meninos e quando olhou para Douglas mandou-lhe um olhar significativo.

- Dryh, onde você vai fica? Você podia ficar no mesmo quarto que nós, não? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Não, não pode! – Douglas logo se apressou em dizer, com um leve que de ciúmes na voz. – Quero dizer, o quarto é pequeno, vai ficar ruim para três dormirem lá. - disse assim que viu o olhar aborrecido que recebeu de Harry e sua irmã.

- É, mas Douglas tem razão Harry, eu sou muito espaçosa, não daria certo eu ficar no mesmo quarto que vocês. – disse sentando-se e chamando Tom, o dono do bar.

- Sim, Senhorita? O que vai querer?

- Ah, eu quero um empadão de frango e uma cerveja amanteigada. – o garçom anotou o pedido e se retirou.

- E ai, Harry, como foi a sensação de transformar sua tia em balão? – se virou sorrindo para ele.

- Ah...bom... até que não foi tão ruim. – disse ficando corado. – Foi bom para extravasar um pouco da raiva que e tenho por ela. Até mesmo valeu apena correr o risco de quase ser preso. – agora ele estava sorrindo. – Quando eu vi o Fudge aqui me esperando fiquei apavorado.

- Fugde? O que ele estava fazendo aqui? – perguntaram Drycka e Douglas ao mesmo tempo.

- Não sei, não entendi direito. Acho que era para saber se eu estava bem, sabe, se Sirius Black não tinha me pegado ou algo do tipo. – explicou ele. Os Black ficaram tensos ao ouvir isso.

- Ah, ele não pode ser tão perigoso assim. – disse Douglas tentando limpar a barra de seu pai.

- Quando estava vindo para cá no Noite Bus, o cara do ônibus disse que ele havia matado 12 trouxas e um bruxo e que era o braço direito de Voldemort.

- Sempre achei que o braço direito dele fosse os Lestrange e o Malfoy. – comentou Drycka.

- Lestrange? Sua mãe? – perguntou Harry.

- É Bellatrix Lestrange e o marido Rodolfo, e eu já te disse mil vezes eu não tenho mãe, a única coisa que ela fez foi me da a luz e me abandona com meu pai e Kate. – disse Drycka com um certo ódio.

- Oh, Senhorita, seu empadão e cerveja amanteigada. – falou Tom colocando o prato em sua frente. – Posso retirar seus pratos, senhores?

- Sim, claro.

Eles ficaram em silencio enquanto Dryh terminava seu jantar. Quando terminou, se levantou foi pagar a conta e pedir um quarto. Ficaram conversando até as duas da manhã, então resolveram subir quando já estavam caindo de sono.

No outro dia, se acordaram já era quase onze horas, quando desceram para tomar um café/almoço encontraram os Weasley lá pedindo quartos, eles tinha acabado de chegar do Egito.

- Harry, Douglas! – gritou Ron assim que os viu.

- Oi, Ron, como estava o Egito? – perguntou Harry.

- O Egito é fantástico, é cheio de múmias e tumbas. – respondeu Ron

- Ora, é claro que é cheio de múmias e tumbas, afinal é o Egito. – disse Drycka sorrindo. Rony a olhou e perguntou:

- Essa é Drycka, minha irmã. – disse Douglas

- Irmã? Não sabia que você tinha uma irmã. – disse Fred se intrometendo na conversa.

- Como voe nunca nos disse que tinha uma irmã tão linda como essa? – disse Jorge chegando com Fred. Ao ouvir isso Harry fechou a cara e foi cumprimentar o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. – O que deu nele?

- Ela é minha irmã só por parte de pai.

Depois de almoçarem Harry foi para o seu quarto e Douglas Rony e os gêmeos foram dar uma volta no Beco Diagonal.

- Ah, Harry, posso entrar? – perguntou Drycka batendo na porta.

- Entra. – assim que entrou viu Harry deitado na cama olhando para o teto, chegou mais perto e se sentou na cama onde ele estava deitado.

- Que houve Harry? Porque não quis sair com os meninos?

- Estou com preguiça. – disse tentando ser convincente.

- Preguiça? Você dormiu até as onze, é impossível estar com preguiça. – Harry se sentou e ficou encarando-a por um tempo, depois virou o rosto.

- Eu vi o jeito que os gêmeos e Rony olharam para você.

- Jeito? Que jeito? – disse fazendo-se de desentendida.

- Ora, você sabe que jeito. Eles estavam comendo você com os olhos.

- E o que tem de mais nisso? Porque que ficou bravo? Nós somos só amigos, não é mesmo? – falou com um certo rancor. Harry abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, como iria dizer aquilo? Sempre quisera falar mas não tinha coragem.

- O que foi, Harry? Tem alguma coisa para me dizer? – perguntou esperançosa.

- É que...é que...bem...sabe Dryh...e-eu eugostomuitodevocê.

- O que? Fala devagar.

- Ora, você entendeu não me faça repetir. – Harry já tinha ficado nervoso de falar quilo uma vezes e sabia que ela tinha entendido. Ela sorriu. Como ela fica linda sorrindo, é o sorriso mais lindo que já vi.

- Repete, por favor, Harry. Quero ter certeza de que não é um sonho. – disse olhando dentro de seus olhos cor de esmeralda que a deixavam louca e tocando-lhe o rosto. Harry fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos dela em seu rosto. Respirou fundo, abriu os olhos e disse:

- Eu gosto...não, eu te am- Drycka nem o deixou terminar e já o tinha puxado para um beijo cheio de amor, nem todos as palavras possíveis de serem ditas conseguiriam expressar o que eles estavam sentindo naquele momento. Pararam de se beijar, mesmo não querendo, pois já não tinham mais fôlego para continuar.

- Eu também te amo, Harry, sempre te amei, desde que te conheci com cinco anos naquela escola trouxa. – Harry sorriu com as palavras dela.

- Dryh?

- Sim, Harry?

- Quer namorar comigo? – disse olhando em seus olhos. Drycka ficou olhando para baixo por um momento até levantar a cabeça novamente.

- Sabe o que é, Harry. É que...bom. – aquilo deixou Harry nervoso, ela não podia dizer não, sempre sonhara em pedir ela em namoro e nos sonhos ela sempre dizia sim, agora quem olhava para baixo era ele. Drycka segurou seu queixo o fazendo encará-la, estava séria. – É claro que eu quero namorar com você. – respondeu com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Harry sentiu todos seus músculos relaxarem.

- Você é má, eu quase morri agora. – dizendo isso beijou-a de novo e de novo. Ficaram deitados apenas curtindo a presença um do outro. Até que Harry se lembrou.

- Dryh, porque você veio até aqui? – perguntou curioso.

- Ah, é que eu recebi uma carta de Conmerlyo, ele quer que eu vá treinar amanhã de manhã.

- Para que? Você não está de férias? Não entendo porque você tem que treinar tanto, é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço.

- Sinceramente, eu também não sei para que eu tenho que estar sempre treinando, Conmerlyo diz que é para mim estar preparada. – explicou Dryh.

- Preparada? Preparada para que? – Drycka só deu de ombros.

- Como faremos para nos vermos agora? Não quero ficar mais nove meses sem você. – disse brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

- Podemos nos ver quando vocês forem para Hogsmeade, eu tenho minha chave de portal.

- Eu não tenho autorização para ir a Hogsmeade, meu tio não me deu. – falou tristemente.

- Ah, não se preocupe a gente dá um jeito. – disse o beijando. Estavam tão preocupados em explorar a boca um do outro que nem perceberam a porta abrir.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Que indecência é essa? – disse Douglas quando viu a cena.

- Ah...é que...é que...sabe Doug...nós...eu e a Drycka sabe...- tentou explicar Harry.

- O que Harry está tentando dizer é que nós estamos namorando Dougie, só isso. E não estamos fazendo nada de mais, não vamos fazer nada que você não faria. - disse Dryh sorrindo com essa última parte.

- Desde quando vocês estão namorando?

- Desde hoje. – agora quem respondeu foi Harry.

- Até que enfim, não agüentava mais esse chove e não molha de vocês. E eu não quero saber de _não vamos fazer nada que você não faria_. – disse imitando Drycka.

- Como você é engraçadinho, Douglas. – disse Dryh atirando um travesseiro nele.

- É, eu sou mesmo. – falou sorrindo. O que fez Drycka rolar os olhar.

No outro dia, Drycka acordou cedo e estava arrumando suas coisas para sair quando Douglas entra na porta.

- Harry falou que você vai para Harvart hoje. – disse se deitando na cama

- É, eu vou. Conmerlyo mandou uma carta me pedindo para ir. - explicou.

- Para que?

- Sei lá. Douglas, eu o vi, papai foi lá em casa no dia que eu vim para cá, por isso demorei. – disse sussurrando.

- Papai? E ai, o que ele disse? – falou no mesmo tom.

- Ele me explicou tudo, que era inocente e tudo o mais. Não foi ele quem traiu os Potter e sim Peter Pettigrew, um amigo deles de Hogwarts, sabe aquele baixinho e feio que a gente viu nas fotos.

- Então vamos contar pro Harry e precisa saber a verdade. – falou Douglas.

- Não, ele disse que não era para falarmos nada para Harry, que ele mesmo iria contar.

- Hum, tá. Não vou falar nada, então. Mas ele vai ficar bravo conosco por não termos lhe contado a verdade.

- É, eu sei. Mas não podemos contar.

- Tá.

- Eu tenho que ir Dougie. – disse pegando encima da mesinha uma pena e tocando-a com a varinha. – Não sei se vou voltar antes de vocês irem para Hogwarts, então manda um beijo para Harry e Remo, tchau. – dizendo isso sumiu.


End file.
